The military, federal agencies, state agencies and local police departments have experimented with training bullets and other devices, to increase the level of simulated combat, assaults and special tactical responses.
Blank rounds have been used in the past and are in current use. The blank offers the sound and weapon response. The blank will not mark a target, which requires a judge to determine the results of a mock confrontation. This type of judging is speculative and does not allow for individual heroism, which has turned many a battle around.
"Blood" capsules have also been tried. They offer the marking capability lost to the blanks. However, when fired from standard military weapons, they do not produce enough blow back for a recycle of the weapon. When modified for blow back, the capsule has been known to cause blunt impact trauma. An air operated weapon was designed to deliver the capsules. This required the individual to train on a foreign weapon and the distance of projectile travel is short.
Currently, a blank with a laser light is used. The target wears a receiver on his person. When the laser light makes contact with the target, the receiver will alert the target and judges as to the results. The blanks, in conjunction with the aforementioned results, activates the laser light when fires. The laser light is known to splinter off of objects causing false readings. The amount per unit is considerable. Also field medics can not respond to visual impact.
The current invention will eliminate the applicable problems, while with regard to automatic and semi-automatic rifles and pistols, elevate simulated combat, assaults and special tactical response to a new level.